From Under the Cork Tree
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: Sasha gets turned into a vampire, and the only one who can believe him, and who can help is his worst enemy, who becomes more than just a best friend. Its shorter then it looks. T for language and some sexual content...and its just what you're thinking to
1. We're Only Liars But We're the Best

Disclaimer: So yeah, I basically took the Idea from the Under the Cork Tree album by Fall Out Boy so I don't own Fall Out Boy or anything related to Psychonauts.

Yes this is a SashaxLaboto story. If you don't like this couple, you don't have to read. Personally, I like this pairing. It's very interesting and fun to write.

And I'm home sick today, so I'll probably get to updating at least another chapter.

--

Chapter One: We're Only Liars but We're the Best

Sasha Nein walked down the dark streets of the town where Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp resided. It was a desolate town at night because not very many people liked to come out in the dark. The young Campers Sasha had looked after, told stories that creatures that only, past sunset, came out looking for prey, humans. Sasha didn't believe it. He never believed the farfetched stories of the children in countering night creatures, or whatever.

While he was taking a soothing, lonely, walk down the streets, thoughts began to race through his head. _Why was no one ever around at night time_? He wondered first, then, _what was his mission he was supposed to do tomorrow_? He bit his lip thinking hard. He'd completely forgotten. It mustn't have been that amazingly big if he forgot.

He sighed and decided he'd check his work papers once he got home. He continued walking, with no path and no purpose.

The one thing that was on his mind the most was Milla. She was beautiful work partner that he tried so desperately to get out of his mind. He loved her. He could admit it to himself, but to no one else. It was his secret that he hoped, one day; he would get the courage to tell her, but not today, and certainly, most likely, not tomorrow.

He looked around quickly and slowed his pace. He felt a chill run down his back, though it wasn't cold out. It wasn't that kind of chill; it was a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He licked his lips and stopped slowly. He looked over his shoulder, behind him. Nothing. He looked to his left. Nothing.

He kept walking. He didn't know what made him stop; he just had a bad feeling. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but it wasn't feeling so inviting either, and it scared him. He remembered the incident, with Dr. Laboto, and his brain being stolen. It wasn't a pleasant experience and it made him feel uneasy, thinking he was alone in the dark. He shuddered lightly thinking about it.

_Dr. Laboto!_ He remembered what the mission was. He had to look around the rubble of Thorny Towers Insane Asylum to see if Dr. Caligasto Laboto was still alive. Last time they met he stole Sasha's brain and then they blasted him out of the tallest tower. They haven't heard from him since, but just in case, they needed to make sure he was dead, if he was. He most likely was.

It wasn't like he was horribly bad. Besides the fact of Sasha's brain being stolen, he was a nice person otherwise. Too bad he was insane.

He sighed as he realized, he didn't know where he was. He looked around him, there was darkness everywhere. There were walls to his right and left, and a long ways away to the other end. He realized he had, somehow strolled down an alley way. He decided there was not where else to go, but forward.

Still feeling uneasy, he stopped. He looked around again and saw nothing. He started walking, slowly, forward.

Suddenly, he heard a quiet, whooshing sound, from behind him. He turned around quickly, but saw nothing.

His heart started racing faster. He felt like he was being watched, and it frightened him. He started walking, faster and faster. Almost to a running pace.

He wasn't anywhere near the end of the alley way, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He gasped, almost silently, and turned around quickly.

Through his black bangs, he saw a man, a very feminine man. For he had long, layered brown hair, that brushed his shoulder and big, dark, hazel eyes. He wore a top hat and a suit that made him very thin looking, though he was thin. He wore a bowtie and a scarf that hung over his shoulders. He had thin, feminine lips and he looked like a girl, though something, in him made it obvious he was male, he just wasn't sure what.

"What are you doing here…so late?" He asked, in a high voice, with a masculine pitch. He narrowed his big eyes, showing off his long eyelashes.

Sasha opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Finally he muttered, trying to get all the fear out of him. "I was taking a walk." He told him. He wasn't sure why the man frightened him, but he had a strange feeling about him, and sometimes, intuition was best.

The man moved his head slightly to the right, keeping his eyes still on him. "You shouldn't be roaming around in the night." He told him, speaking with a prominent upper lip, showing off his top teeth, which were also, slightly prominent. "It's not safe for a young fellow like you."

Sasha narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. He was certainly older then the man in front of him. He looked as if he was somewhere around nineteen to twenty-two. Sasha was almost thirty; surely the man was in to place of calling him a "young fellow". He looked around for people near. "A young fellow like me? You look younger than me, what are you doing here so late?"

The man smiled evilly. "What's your name?" He asked slyly and raised an eyebrow.

Sasha looked uneasy. He tried not to but did. "Sasha." He muttered meekly. "Listen, I really have to get going."

The man's evil smile got wider. "I don't think so." He muttered and grabbed Sasha's shoulders with his dainty hands. "You're not going anywhere Agent Nein." He said and laughed cunningly.

Sasha's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. He tried to use telekinesis to get him off of his shoulders but his powers weren't working. "How do you know my name?" He asked frightened and tired to struggle away unsuccessfully.

The more Sasha struggled, the tighter he held him. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said and then licked his lips smiling. "My name is William and I need you to join me, Sasha." He paused. "Whether you want to or not." Here he smiled wide, showing off his teeth.

Sasha gasped. William's teeth were very prominent, but there were to teeth on the top of his mouth that were longer and sharper than the others. He looked like something out of a horror movie. "Get off of me!" He cried and struggled some more, after staring at his teeth in horror. "I don't even know you!"

"But I know you." He told him. "And you're not getting away." He pulled Sasha closer to him, so that their chests were touching. Sasha struggled more, as William opened his mouth. He leaned closer to Sasha, looking like he was going to kiss him, but instead he went for his neck. Sasha struggled even more, but it only made it easier to get bitten. The teeth sunk into his pale green flesh as he stood paralyzed in fear and pain. He dug his nails into Williams back, waiting for the terror to end.

--

Hours later, Sasha walked to his lab. His short black hair was a mess, his glasses were askew on his nose, and his right shoulder was soaked in blood.

He sat on his couch, slightly still frightened as he grabbed a cloth to wipe the dark red blood away. Once, he finished with that, he buried his nose and eyes, into his hands, and sighed behind them. _That couldn't have been…wasn't really a vampire…was it_? He constantly asked himself. There were no such thing as vampires and he believed that through his whole life. He knew that there where people in Europe that sharpened their teeth, and pretended to be vampires, but there were no such thing as actual vampires.

He pondered this for as long as it takes to pour himself a glass of water, which he did, and then he lay down, and fell instantly asleep.

--

He woke up the next morning, at eight o'clock. He sighed and grabbed a comb from the coffee table in front of him. He combed his hair, half asleep, and decided to go do the mission, without changing his clothes from yesterday. What would an insane person like Dr. Laboto think of blood stains?

--

He decided on walking towards the dock, to get to Thorny Towers, but while he was, he started biting his lip with his upper teeth that throbbed in pain. He thought nothing of it.

As soon as he hit the dock, he levitated over to the asylum since, he hated boats, canoes, or anything that ran on water, for he didn't like the motion it brought.

He landed on his feet, on the dock of the asylum. Looking around, he just got a sinking feeling of the place. It frightened him, but then again, it frightened everyone. He walked along the bank, worried for what he may find, though no living organisms, expect for fish, seemed to live anywhere around there.

He decided to make sure. "Hello?" He called. _Brilliant_, he thought, _like any insane person would respond to that_. "Come out! I know you're there!" Which was a lie, he didn't know anyone was there, and he actually figured that no one was there. He continued to walk, for no one was around, and he liked being alone.

"Agent Nein?" A familiar voice from behind him questioned. Sasha turned around to see a tall thin man, with pale blue colored skin and long black hair. His face lit up when Sasha looked at him. He was wearing long pants, that went passed his feet, and no shirt revealing cuts and scrapes all over his chest. He had cloth raped around his left arm, the only real arm he had left. It was Caligasto Laboto.

Dr. Laboto smiled. "Hi Sasha." He muttered. He looked at the floor, holding his shower cap, in his metal claw. "What are you here for?" He asked almost sadly, as if he knew what Sasha was going to say.

Agent Nein licked his lips, slightly frightened. "I'm going to turn you into the police." He said sternly, which, also was a lie. He was just going to turn them into the Psychonauts but police sounded more threatening, because they tended to be crueler.

Dr. Laboto looked up at Sasha, then looked to the floor, and nodded. Sasha couldn't believe how he was acting. It wasn't like the insane dentist who stole his brain. The Dr. sighed. "Well, I guess that's that then…" He said sounding as innocent as possible.

Sasha thought he looked miserable, almost like he was going to cry. "Well…" He started.

Dr. Laboto shrugged. "And here I was hoping you would save me from myself." He glumly told him.

_Save me from myself_? Sasha thought. He wondered what that meant. Obviously, the insane dentist wanted out of the asylum, and into a better place, rather than jail. He couldn't cave; he had to continue out with the mission. What people didn't know, was that he was a push over, though he tried all he could to be a Psychonaut rather than a nice person. "Maybe, if you're that upset, we can prove that you're not insane and we can get you to a place to live…" _Damn it!_

Dr. Laboto smiled. "I'm not insane, Sasha." He tried to convince him. He started running his fingers through his long, messy, black hair. "Not anymore." He licked his large, full lips. He started biting his bottom lip continuously, as Sasha waited for more. Laboto sighed. "It's hard to explain."

Sasha sighed too. He didn't know whether or not to believe him. He sounded convincing, but can a person change from insane to normal over a matter of days? He didn't know, all he knew was he needed to find a way to prove to the Psychonauts that Laboto wasn't insane and that he needed to give him a place to stay.

After, literally, about two minutes of silence, it had finally got to the Dr. "Well, um…Listen, Sasha," He paused. "If it would be too much trouble to help me, you don't have too…I'll just, go to the police with you." He paused again. "Or I can just disappear…"

Sasha shook his head. "It's really okay, I believe you." _No you don't! What the hell are you saying? Why are you being so nice? _"You can stay with me a while." _Okay Sasha, have you gone off the deep end or something? It was probably that stupid incident last night!_

The Dr. was so over whelmed with happiness, he ran to Sasha, and through his arms around him, sending them into a hug. He through his head over Agent Nein's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, Sasha." He muttered happily.

Sasha sighed through his nose. "No problem." _Big problem! You don't know what you're talking about!_ "I just hope the Psychonauts understand."_ Like hell they would!_

Laboto just sighed with his head still over his new friends shoulder. "I'll do something." He paused. "I will." Another pause. "I can trust your right?"

Sasha looked uneasy, behind his shoulder. "Yeah of course." He told him, "Why couldn't you?"

Laboto shrugged then smiled. "Weird things have been happening." He whispered in his ear. "I'm sure you'll learn soon enough." His smile faded as he looked down to his neck. He looked at the bite marks, and knew instantly what they were. He quickly let go of Sasha and looked at his face.

Sasha looked at him like he was crazy.

Dr. Laboto covered his hands over his mouth. "You're one of them." He whispered, short of breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Agent Nein narrowed his eyes. "Tell you what?" He asked. "One of whom?"

Laboto shook his head. "You'll find out." He looked around, as if he was paranoid. "Take me with you." He muttered. "To your lab. Please?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever you need." _Why are you being so nice to this guy, Sasha?! He stole your brain and you're still finding him a nice person?! _He stopped yelling at himself. He had not a clue why he was being nice to him. He had no reason too. He liked his personality now that he was being, not so crazy. He was…almost…attractive. _Damn it, Sasha! You are NOT gay! You do NOT like men! Just girls. Only girls…and possibly boys…No! Bad Sasha!_

He looked at Laboto's troubled face and realized this was not a good time to bother himself about his orientation. He placed his hand on his neck, the same spot where he was bit, and stared into the Dr.'s eyes. "Umm…" He muttered. "Come with me." He looked at the water and realized he had one problem with taking the Dr. to his lab. "Uh…I don't have a boat…" He muttered.

Laboto snickered. "That was masterful Sasha." He mocked. "Come pick me up and you don't even have a boat." He started laughing slightly. He obviously stopped thinking about the bite marks on Sasha's neck. Sasha figured he'd remember in the next couple of hours, after he found a way of taking him back to the lab.

Laboto walked over to the shore. He dipped his toe in the water and sighed. "Well, it's not entirely cold." He said and looked at Sasha.

Sasha narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?" He asked sternly. He crossed his arms, as he hoped he didn't have to get into the murky water of the lake.

Laboto smiled. "I know you don't want to hear this," He laughed. "But it's the only way." He looked at the water and literally jumped in. As he got up to looking at Sasha, he shivered slightly. "Come in," He beckoned. "The waters nice."

"Yeah if you don't count how many germs are in there!" He exclaimed, not ready, at all, to jump in.

The Dr. rolled his eyes. "C'mon Sasha! What other choice do you have?"

Sasha gave a troubled look, as he realized he only had one option, and that was to get into the water. He took off his sweater, revealing his tiny waste, in a button up shirt. "I will get you back for this." He muttered and stepped his feet in the water, slowly, wading his whole body.

As he started swimming over to Laboto, a smiled appeared on his face. Even with all the germs circling around him, he felt he needed to smile at him, and be nice. He didn't know why, and he planned to keep it that way.

After swimming for about three minutes, they reached the shore, soaking wet and freezing cold. They pulled themselves up onto the dock and stood there for a couple of moments shivering. Sasha let his body warm him up slightly before taking Laboto's hand and walking him to his lab.

--

Yes, I realize that that is not the name of the first song, but I think "We're only liars but we're the best."

So, I think that I did a good job for a sick 9th grader. Please review nicely.


	2. Of All Of The Gin Joints In the World

Chapter Two: Of All the Gin Joints in the World

Sasha walked into his lab with Laboto following. Laboto looked around aimlessly at everything the lab had to offer. It was big, and the walls were blinding white. His brown eyes looked to Sasha as he muttered, "Nice place." And started look around some more.

_He looks amazed at this place. It's not all that but…_ Sasha looked to his couch he sat down and beckoned Laboto to sit next to him, which he did. His eyes shifted behind his glasses to his blood soaked wash cloth on the table. He picked it up quickly and threw it to the side.

Though, he didn't move it quickly enough for Laboto not to notice. He looked at Sasha's wound on his neck and licked his lips. "Where did you get that Sasha?" He asked. He threw his arms in front of him, his back slouching.

Sasha shrugged and got into the same position as Laboto. "I fell into something." He lied.

Laboto looked at him and straightened his back. "Really?" He looked at him sternly.

Sasha looked into his dark brown eyes for a moment and then muttered, "Yeah. Really." He ran his fingers, once, through his black hair and sighed. He looked at Laboto who looked like he didn't believe him, which wasn't good. He didn't want to say that some blood-drinking freak came up to him in the middle of the night and bit him. He decided to lie. "Okay, this is how it happened." _Improve is not my forte._ "I was walking on the shores of the lake, tripped on a rock and fell into a broken bottle that was lying on the sand of-"

Here Laboto placed his hand on Sasha's knee almost in a way as if he was telling him to shut up. "I was almost bit too." He muttered.

Sasha looked into his dark brown eyes again and looked away, realizing he was being serious. The thought of him guessing what happened was strange, but the thought of actual vampires, or vampire-like people was even stranger. He looked back at Laboto and he shivered from the cold water. "I'll be right back." He told him and walked over to the closet where he kept the towels. He took out a large towel and walked back over to the couch. He threw the towel over Laboto's shoulders and watched him shiver in warmth.

Laboto looked at the ground, wondering if Sasha knew about his own bite. He decided to tell him but instead a different question came out of his mouth. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked at looked at where his eyes would be if it wasn't for the glasses.

Sasha shrugged. "Because I feel I…have…to…" He thought about what he said a moment. Why was he being so nice, and why did he have to? He had no reason. He didn't think he could even call him a friend, though; he didn't want to turn him to the Psychonauts, because he almost…liked him in a way. _Just like…just maybe…want…? _He shrugged off his emotions and sat on the couch. He was getting it soaking wet, but it was just a cheap couch, it would dry in no time. "Just, don't worry about it." He told him and watched him run his hand through his hair. He sighed at him, thinking it was sort of attractive for a moment but then stopped himself. "I'm going to go take a shower." He muttered and rubbed his neck, where the wound was. He picked up the remote and tossed it at Laboto. He caught it with his left hand. His only hand. "Feel free to watch whatever is on, on TV." He muttered then started walking away.

He let Laboto to the TV as he walked away into his bathroom. He turned the knob to turn the shower. Water started rushing from the shower head and steam traveled upward from the bottom of the bath. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

_Knock_-_ Knock_

"I'm not interrupting am I?" The muffled voice from the Dr. behind the door.

Sasha sighed and opened the door, wearing only his pants.

The Dr. blushed. "Oh, uh, Sorry." He muttered and started walking away.

Sasha laughed. "Sorry. It's okay, just, what did you need?" He asked laughing at Laboto's rose red face.

Laboto smiled. "I was just wondering," He started as his eyes fell to Sasha's bare chest, which made Sasha wonder what his orientation was. He continued, "If I could get myself a glass of water, I'll wash my dish."

Sasha giggled at his politeness. Not so many people were as nice to him as Laboto was being, just because he was a famous Psychonauts or whatever. He giggled again. "It's okay. Yeah, go ahead." He pointed to the kitchen and smiled at him.

Laboto smiled back. "Thanks, Sasha." And he walked away.

Sasha closed the door and laughed. Why was he being so nice to an insane dentist? He didn't know. What was he going to tell the Psychonauts? He didn't know. After as long as it takes to take off his pants, he decided to hide the Dr. from them. From everyone, even Milla. He took off his glasses, the last thing that we're on his body, and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked at his oddly colored eyes and sighed. One brown and one blue. He sighed again.

He jumped into the shower and let the warm water wash away the feel of lake germs.

--

About fifteen minutes later, Sasha walked out of his bathroom with his glasses back on his nose, and his hair damp. He wore a button up shirt and black dress pants. He walked to the couch and looked at Laboto, whose eyes were glued to the TV.

He looked up at the television and realized the news was on. He didn't watch TV very much, he thought most of it was trash anyway, and the news was just depressing. He looked at the Dr. "What are you watching?" He asked.

Laboto looked at him, and then back at the TV. "The news." He answered. "They're talking about vampires." He paused. "Did you know, there are people going around, this state, and dressing," When he said "dressing", he did quote marks with his left hand. "And acting." He did more quote marks for "acting". "Just like vampires? Meaning, they're biting people in the night. And when people try to report the vamp that just bit them, about a couple of days later, the person disappears. Freaky, huh?" He looked at Sasha evilly.

Sasha grabbed the bite marks on his neck. Was he really bit by a vampire? Wouldn't he tell if he was? He sighed. "What are you trying to tell me, Laboto?"

Laboto laughed. "You can use my first name." He paused. "Or if that's too long, you could call me Cali."

Sasha rolled his eyes. "Alright, what are you trying to tell me, Cali?" He asked irritated.

Laboto, or Cali, smiled. "That's better." He laughed. "What I'm trying to tell you is," He paused slightly and moved closer to Sasha's face. "You're a vampire." He finished whispering.

Sasha shook his head. "No I'm not." He insisted. "There are no such things as vampires." He looked at the TV as the news reporter started talking about a murder in some state he wasn't anywhere close to.

Cali shook his head in pity, and rolled his eyes. "I know this is hard to believe Sasha." He muttered. "But you've got to trust me." He paused again. "Not necessarily now, but eventually. You're a vampire."

"No I'm not!" He raised his voice. "There are no such things as vampires!" He repeated angry.

Cali sighed angrily. "Yes, there are!" He yelled back. "They aren't the type of vampires you'd see in a B picture horror movie either! There scarier and holy water and crosses don't cut it!"

Sasha looked at him in disbelief. "How would you know this?" He asked. He straightened his back and crossed his arms, staring at Cali in the eyes.

Cali narrowed his eyes. "I observe." He said simply before pausing for dramatic effect again. "Do you realize how much time on my hands I've had since I got exiled to what was left of Thorny Towers?" He asked angrily. "Do you know how many people I've seen die there?" He watched Sasha's look turn puzzled. He sighed. "The vampires bring their victims to desolate places, so that they can kill them and drain their blood. You're lucky they didn't finish you off, Agent Nein."

Sasha looked at the floor, slightly frightened. "He said that-" But he stopped himself. He thought telling Cali about the threatening words the vampire had said, but that could only lead to trouble.

Cali looked puzzled. "What did he say, Sasha?" He demanded. No response. "Tell me!"

Sasha sighed. _All right, all right…_ "He said that he wanted me to join them." He looked up at Cali who gave him a look as if he was going to say, "Well, go on". He looked at the floor. "And he knew my name."

Cali looked puzzled again. "What did he look like?" He asked sternly.

Sasha shrugged. "Tall, very thin." He paused. "Hazel colored eyes, layered feminine hair." He paused again. "And he was wearing a suit and bowtie."

Cali narrowed his eyes, even more puzzled looking. "Hmm…"

"Sasha!!!" A girl's voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Sasha gasped. He knew exactly who it was.

_Milla._

--

Yeah sorry about "Cali" I got tired of calling him "Laboto" or "The. Dr." Cali just sounds so much cooler.

Also sorry for the cliff hanger. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, that is if anyone is reading my story, with I highly doubt, so I don't know why I'm writing this.

And the title does not have to do anything with the chapter so don't even think of bothering me with that!!!

Please review nicely!


	3. Dance Dance

Chapter Three: Dance, Dance…

Sasha looked at Cali in a panic. "Hide!" He whispered to him frantically.

Cali raised an eyebrow. "What?" He _didn't_ whisper.

Sasha put his hand on the insane dentists shoulder, pushed him to the ground, and literally kicked him under the couch, before he even had time to mutter an "ow".

Sasha looked up to the stairs and called, "I'm down here, Agent Vodello!" He tried to sound as if he didn't have a crazy person, or a person with a crazy history, hiding under his couch. He hoped to find himself successful.

Milla waltzed herself down the stairs and her face lit up when she saw Sasha. While she walked over to him, she cooed, "I love that shirt you're wearing, Darling!"

Sasha smiled. He loved getting complements from her. He loved her. He tried all he could not to show it, because he embarrassed himself, but he loved her. He noticed her staring at his shirt, which glee, because he was finally wearing something other than a sweater, he realized that, she could be staring at his so called "bite" marks. He grabbed the button from his collar and slipped it through the button whole. "Thanks." He laughed, very solemnly. "I like you're dress." He looked down at the formal wear she had on, and realized, she wanted him to come some place with him. "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked nervously.

She smiled. "I wondered when you would notice!" She said cheerfully. "There's going to be a party! All the Psychonauts will be there and I don't have a date! Will you come with me?" She asked, talking at a mile a minute.

Sasha smiled. If all the Psychonauts would be there, why wasn't he invited? He wondered to himself. He figured they all knew that he didn't like parties, which was true, but he still felt slightly left out, but not to a point where he was that upset.

_Should I go to the dance with Milla?_ He thought for a good half a second before his subconscious answered, "Of course." for him. _Shit. What did I get myself into?_

Milla's smile got wider. "Oh thank you, Darling!" She said and hugged him. "You have a hour to find out what you are going to wear!" She informed, randomly. "What are you going to wear?"

Meanwhile, under the couch Cali was getting bored listening to their conversation. Sasha was going to a part with Agent Milla Vodello, the love of his life, blah, blah, blah, he understood. He understood Sasha loved Milla long before he realized knew how good Sasha looked in a button down shirt. _That was a strange comment._ He thought to himself. Since he was stuck now at Sasha's base, he realized how…good, Sasha looked. Physically. _Okay, that was stranger._ He thought about his orientation a moment, wondering if he was gay, before he was distracted by a spider in the corner of the couch, right above the front left leg…

Sasha looked at Milla as he had just told her he like the earring choice she made, which was mostly just to flatter her. He waited for Milla to say something after the "Thank you" but only silence happened.

Milla looked at the floor, then up at Sasha nervously. Then, she started talking. "You know, after these past couple of months working with you, I've really noticed I-"

"_Fuck! _It _bit_ me!"

Cali withered from under the couch and watched the spider crawl up to its nest.

Milla screamed and psi-blasted Cali, unexpectedly, against a black wall.

Sasha bit his lip and ran over to Cali, writhing in pain. Sasha kneeled down to his side and asked, "You okay?" He grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

Milla looked stunned. "You're _helping_ him?" She asked in disbelief. She looked at Cali. "You're _alive_?" She practically screamed.

Cali, who was finally to his feet even though his ankle was in unbearable pain, looked up at Milla. "Yeah, so what, Agent Vodello?" He mocked at her.

Sasha ran over to Milla and put his arm around her feminine shoulders. Cali thought Sasha looked stupid trying to make it seem like he loved Milla but tried to hide it. It almost felt like he was taking a side with Little Miss Slut across the room. As if he was saying _Oh, I don't know what he's doing in my lab, __Hot Stuff__, let'__s kick him out into the streets then go make love_.

_What am I saying?_ He asked himself. Why was he, mentally, being mean to Milla? Was he _Jealous?_ No, he couldn't have been. Why would he be jealous? He hardly knew, Sasha, and he didn't even like him very much. But he liked him enough to stay at his lab…and watch TV with him…and lie under his couch for him…and to mentally yell at his "girlfriend" because he was jealous.

_Oh my god…I do like men!_ He mentally yelled to himself. _Not just men in general, but Agent Sasha Nein!_

He looked at the floor nervously and bit his lip. He never knew he liked men like that, but he had realized it now that he did. Or maybe it wasn't men, maybe it was just Sasha. He thought about it. He thought about men for a moment. All men, even guys with their cloths half off realizing that it wasn't making him think any different. So yeah, it was just Sasha. He wondered if he liked girls. He thought about girls, mostly Milla, since she was in the room, with her cloths half off. Yeah, he liked girls.

"Milla," Sasha said trying to comfort her. "Dr. Laboto, or Cali, as I call him, is going to be staying here with me for a while." He told her and watched her try to process all the information he had just thrown at her.

Milla looked at him puzzled. "Do the Psychonauts know about this?" She asked, angry.

Sasha shook his head. "Oh, no!" He told her. "And we're not planning on them finding out. So please, please, please, please, don't tell them!" He begged. Why was he begging so badly for Milla not to tell them? Why did he want Cali around? He thought a moment, and came to the conclusion that he actually, sort of _liked_ Cali. Cali was…entertaining and the more he was around him, the more…complete he felt.

Milla looked at Sasha, astonished for a moment, then went, slightly irritated. "Why do you want him around so badly?" She whisper asked.

Sasha thought about telling her the truth. He thought about saying that in some twisted, feminine sort of way, Cali completed him, and that he _needed_ him around. Just like a best friend, which, he thought, was defiantly something that he needed. Or, that he needed someone who would help him with his problem of vampire bites, or whatever it really was. Instead he shrugged and said, "I dunno." He sighed and then muttered, "I kind of…want him around."

Milla looked angrier than ever. Cali looked happier than ever.

"Why do you want him around?" She asked agitated. "He's insane! He stole you're brain! He's _dangerous!_"

_How the hell am I dangerous?_ Cali asked himself.

"He's not dangerous!" Sasha told her. "I ran a couple of tests, to see if he was insane, and he's not." This was a lie though he didn't really believe Cali was insane anymore anyway. He didn't know why, but he was quite sure that he wasn't.

Milla sighed. "Alright, I'll believe you." She told him. She looked at Cali, who had his arms behind his back and was staring at the floor, and she sighed again. "Cali, do you mind if I borrow Sasha to take him to a party."

Cali looked up at her and smiled. "No, by all means, go right ahead." He smiled. "I'll just…lie here and watch TV, and be a freeloader." He smiled cunningly and sat on the couch, with his head still facing them.

Milla looked at her watch, and then she looked at Sasha. "We have about forty five minutes until the party I'm going to take you shopping." Here she smiled, almost flirty and waited for Sasha's approval.

Sasha smiled as brightly as he could, which wasn't very bright. He didn't like parties or shopping, but anything for Milla. "Okay, one second." He looked at Cali who was waiting for dos and don'ts. "Cali, there's bound to be something in fridge or something because I'll probably be out late. So, eat anything you can find. Also, don't go outside." He paused. "I don't want the Psychonauts or the kids to see you okay?"

Cali nodded, smiling. "Aye, aye captain!" He said cheerfully. "Have fun!"

Sasha smiled and him as Milla grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his lab.

Cali sighed, smiling to himself and turned up the TV. He lied on the couch, and decided to let all of his thoughts unravel.

--

It's late. I can't sleep. Make me happy:D


	4. Sugar, We're Going Down

Chapter Four: Sugar, We're Going Down

_I really do like him don't I,_ Cali asked himself at the same time as watching the TV. _Why do I like him? Why? I don't really like guys. I don't. Who am I kidding? Of course I do. I don't know why, but I do. And the worst part is__ Sasha would never love me back._

He sprawled his legs onto the couch. He didn't know before how much he liked Sasha. Too much, maybe? He didn't know. He hardly knew he was bi-sexual, and now that he did, it frightened him. He always knew to some degree that he liked men, in high school, but he thought it was just a phase, and that it would pass. He figured it never did.

He sighed and looked away from the TV. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasha. He wanted his attention. He didn't want him to be with Milla that day. He knew he couldn't change it. He figured that they would get together in the end, and he would mean nothing to both of them.

"_In other news,_" The news caster said on the TV. _ "The vampire epidemic is spreading; another case was reported early this morning. Detectives are still trying to find a way to prevent any other__ resident from being hurt by the__s__e__ so-called 'blood-suckers'."_

He shook his head in pity at the news. "The cases are just getting worse." He muttered to himself. He knew more than any of the news casters would know. He saw it all. He was almost a whole pack's dinner. He sighed again and looked at the clock. It was ten-thirty. _Tim__e__ flies by when you're having so much fun._

He flipped his legs off of the couch, about ready to get up, but then decided not to moments later, and lifted them back up. _Much fun…_

--

Meanwhile, over in some fancy place, as Sasha called it, he was at a party. The lights were dim, which made him happy, but the music was loud, though the party was still very formal. Milla was being a social butterfly, and talking to someone across the room he probably didn't know.

He sat in the corner, by himself, the way he liked it. He had probably only known Cali for about two hours, but he had already sort of missed him. He liked his energy and attitude.

He sighed. He started fiddling with his fingers, trying to think of something to keep him amused. He should have brought a book. He looked around the room for Milla, but she was nowhere in sight.

He wondered why she wanted him to come so bad, if they weren't even going be together. He looked into a light and noticed, even with his glasses on; he started getting a bad headache. He also noticed, two of his teeth were sore.

_Oh-no! I'm turning into a vampire!_ He panicked. His "k-9" teeth, on his top row, were getting sore, as if he was six and losing his teeth again. He placed his hand over his mouth trying to make the pain stop.

He looked around the room once more for Milla, but he didn't see her. He just wanted to go back to his lab and get some answers out of the insane dentist probably sleeping on his couch.

He started to move out of his stop, for he was slightly frightened. Though, because of his silent panic attack, he accidently let someone bump into him and fell into the table, that stood next to him holding this like food and drinks, face first and hit his mouth against the table.

He kneeled on the floor holding his mouth, not looking up at the person who bumped him and muttered, "Ow."

The person looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked in a slightly feminine voice.

Sasha looked up at his clothes, holding his mouth, realizing it was someone he probably didn't know. Sasha felt his mouth before answering, realizing he was missing one if the same teeth that was giving him trouble earlier. He shook his head at the person and took his hand away. Blood dripped down his chin from the gaping hole in his gum were his tooth used to be.

The person gasped, "I'm so sorry!" and helped him up frantically as Sasha still made no eye contact.

Sasha shook his head, wiping away blood, muttering, "It's okay."

Milla ran up to him and gasped. "Sasha!" She exclaimed worried. She grabbed his arm, studying his mouth. "Darling what happened?" She asked frantically.

Sasha wiped blood of his lips and cheeks. "I fell into a table." He said simply.

Milla held his arm tighter and helped wipe away a bit of blood on his chin. She looked at his mouth as she realized his tooth was missing. "Darling! Your tooth!" She exclaimed.

Sasha grabbed his mouth again unemotionally and shrugged trying to make it look like nothing really happened.

The unknown person gasped. "I'm really very sorry."

Sasha shrugged and looked up at him. He gazed into his hazel colored eyes and looked at his long layered brown hair and realized he knew this man. "William!" He gasped.

Milla narrowed her eyes. "You know this man, Sasha?"

The man looked puzzled at him. "Um, I think you have me confused with someone else." He said simply. "My name is Michael." He raised an eyebrow at Sasha's worried eyes. "And I don't know you, but I am dreadfully sorry."

Sasha shook his head. "No! You're William!" He exclaimed, not understanding how crazy he felt. "You were the boy who bit me in the dark alley way last night!" He extended his finger at him.

The man, or Michael, looked even more puzzled and turned his head. "Um…"

"Sasha!" Milla grabbed his arm with both hands and looked at the man. "Deeply sorry." She told him. "He forgives you. Excuse us." She pulled Sasha away from the man, about six yards away, and pulled him in front of her, facing the man. "Sasha, what are you doing?"

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Why are you accusing this man of something? _What_ are you accusing this man of!?" She asked angrily. She looked into his glasses, were his eyes should have been, but she didn't see them on account of the tint. She sighed. "Look into my eyes, and don't pretend."

Sasha sighed, irritated. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. He bit his lip, trying to get the blood off. "Yes, darling." He muttered. He thought using a term of endearment would help butter her up, hoping she wouldn't be as angry with him.

Milla looked surprised. "Sasha…" She muttered amazed. "You never call me 'darling'." She smiled at him, as he gave a little smile back. The suddenly the smiled faded. "Who did you think that man was? Who is this William, you were talking about?"

_Nope, that didn't work as well as I thought it would._ He sighed. "He was a man I met in an alleyway while I was taking a walk."

"You were taking a walk in an alleyway?"

"Yeah…well…" He paused. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't even know why he was in an alleyway. "I wanted to see what it was like. But anyway, we just…talked." He didn't know what to tell her. The truth was too hard to explain. How could he tell the love of his life that he was bit by this feminine boy who turned out to be a vampire, who, for some reason, wants him to be his vampire minion and he didn't have long (or at least he figured) until he would turn into a blood sucking freak! He shrugged. "Just talking…"

Milla sighed. She didn't believe him. She wanted to, but the expression on his face didn't match the tone of his voice. She shook her head. "Do you feel like you should get going, Sasha." She asked. "I mean, to get that tooth looked at. Just in case?"

Sasha shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just…hurt a little bit, its okay." He shook his head and smiled a little bit, very slightly.

She smiled back. "Alright, Sasha." She told him. "But if it starts to hurt badly, I want you to go home, okay darling?"

Sasha nodded and looked back at "Michael" or "William" or whoever he was, and realized, he couldn't stay. "Uh, darling…" She looked up at him, smiling. She loved it when he called her "darling" and he could tell. "I don't think I should stay. My nonexistent tooth is hurting pretty bad." He bit his lower lip and waited for a response.

Milla nodded. _Why did he want to go home so bad_? She wondered. _He probably wants to see that insane dentist. He misses boyfriend, probably._

She paused. _Why am I so jealous?_ She asked herself. _Sasha doesn't like men. Right?_ She looked at the floor. What if he did? What if that was the reason he kept going to his side? No, she was just thinking up conspiracy theories, maybe, he really was hurt. She smiled at him. "I think you should get home too." She said politely. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to be bored either, which, she didn't know how he was, but he looked like it. So letting him go would be the easiest.

Sasha smiled and looked down at his wrist, looking at a watch. Nearly twelve. He smiled very lightly at Milla. "Thanks, Darling." He nodded.

She smiled. "Of course." She hugged him to be nice, and watched him go. She sighed and decided to find someone else to talk to. Maybe Michael would be interesting…

--

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Cali was sitting on the couch fiddling with the remote, not even watching the TV. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 11:46. He sighed. He was so bored.

He decided to think about Sasha. Not that he ever stopped. Sasha wouldn't get out of his thoughts and he didn't know why. This stupid crush was getting to him and he didn't know what he could to do make it stop.

_When is the next full moon?_ He asked himself. He got up and walked to the kitchen. On one of the walls, he found a calendar. It told him the full moon was tomorrow.

An evil smile appeared on his face. Sasha was turning into a vampire. Vampires act crazy during, and before full moons. They tended to be emotional unstable, or extremely lustful.

_Ooh la __la_

He smiled and sat back down on the couch. He only knew all about this stuff because he read a book on vampires. That and that he observed the vampires who decided that the abandoned island of the old asylum was a good place to feed.

He thought about what to do with Sasha. He'd just kiss him. He thought that would be a good idea. He didn't even have to kiss back; he didn't even have to see it coming. He sighed when was Sasha getting back?

--

Minutes later, Sasha walked into his lab. He walked to Cali and saw him get up from the couch. "Hey," he muttered, "My tooth fell out."

Cali sighed nervously. _Just grab his shoulders and kiss his lips. It won't be that hard._ Cali nodded, partially to himself and partially to Sasha.

He swallowed hard, nervously and walked up to Sasha. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Sasha looked utterly frightened.

Cali pulled Sasha's face close to his own and forced their lips to touch.

Sasha didn't pull away.

--

Leave me alone. I'm tired. And bored. And I felt like a kiss was in order…


	5. Nodody Puts Baby in the Corner

Chapter Five: Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

--

Sasha kept his lips locked with Cali's. He didn't know why, perhaps, he thought it would be best if Cali got what he wanted. If that _was_ what Cali wanted? Oh God, what if Cali wanted him?

After a few seconds, Cali dropped Sasha's shoulders and removed his lips. There was an utter silence between the two for a couple more seconds until Cali muttered, "So your tooth did fall out." Sasha gave him a weird look. Cali smiled. "I felt it with my tongue." He looked at the floor and his cheeks reddened. There was another silence. He felt as if it needed to be broken. "So, that means you're growing in your vampire teeth."

Sasha's eyes widened. "That's not good!" He exclaimed.

Cali smiled. "Open your mouth." He demanded.

Sasha looked slightly frightened. An insane dentist is asking him to open his mouth. _Oh what could go wrong?_ He asked himself sarcastically. He sighed and opened his mouth for Cali to look at.

Cali smiled wider. He took his hand and pulled out the same tooth on the other side.

Sasha screamed and placed his hands over his mouth. Cali set the tooth on the table and watched Sasha wither in pain.

Sasha looked at him in horror. "Why did you do that?"

"Trust me, better now than later." Cali nodded at him. "If you waited, it would only hurt worse."

Sasha's eyes moved down to the floor. _That was strange,_ he thought. _First he kisses me then he yanks my tooth out. How nice of him…_

Cali licked his lips. The same lips that touched the extremely attractive Agent Sasha Nein's lips. For some reason, he thought that kissing him would stop the urge of wanting him, but it only made him thirsty for more.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sasha cut into his thoughts.

Cali shrugged. "I don't know." This was a slight lie. He did it because he had a little crush on Agent Nein, but letting him know that just might be a problem.

Sasha nodded. "I saw William." He muttered quickly, staring blankly at the floor.

Cali narrowed his eyes. "William?"

"The vampire who bit me." He told him looking up at the insane dentist, who looked worried back at him. "How do I tell Milla, Cali?"

He rolled his eyes. "Worry about her later!" He yelled. "He _found_ you?! Sasha, Darling, that's very far from good."

"Don't call me 'Darling'" Sasha shot at him angrily.

_Was it the kiss?_ Cali asked himself. _Or the pulling of the tooth?_ He shook his head. "Alright fine, but if he knows where you live, if he knows who you are exactly, if he knows your friends and loved ones, you're so screwed!"

Sasha clenched his teeth. He thought he was so cute telling him that this super vampire was going to kill him. Yeah right. _He just wants to get close to me so he can make out with me._ Sasha sighed angrily. "Listen, if you want to kiss me again, just do it!"

Cali raised an eyebrow. There was an utter silence as he saw Sasha's cheeks redden slightly. He smiled. "Are you sure it isn't you who wants to kiss me?" He joked.

Sasha looked angry. "No…" He looked at the floor. "What about the whole vampire thing?"

Cali smiled. "No, I think you want to kiss me." He joked. "It's okay if you do, I don't mind." His smile got even wider and his big lips thinned out more. He moved closer to him and puckered his lips jokingly.

Sasha looked at the floor and pushed his arm away. "Don't…just…don't."

Cali laughed and moved away. "Alright, alright." He sighed as his face started getting serious. "Okay, we need to talk about this William guy." He licked his lips, thinking. "He knows who you are, he knows your job, this is insane!"

Sasha raised his eyebrows. "Why is it so insane again?" He asked confused. So what if the stupid vampire knew him.

"Because you can't lose him!" He replied, upset. "And if he knows you, he can ask, for forcibly take you to join their vampire cult thingy! Then you'd become a killer! Oh, this is too much…" He placed his hand on his head, slightly upset. The stupid William vampire had intruded onto his plans to help Sasha.

Sasha sighed. "I need a drink…" He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He grabbed a glass and stopped. "Do you want one?" He asked looking over to Cali.

Cali thought for a split second. "No, I better not…actually…yeah, maybe one would be nice."

Sasha nodded and grabbed another glass. He listened to Cali walk over to him as he poured extremely strong scotch into the glasses. He handed a glass to him and turned to his way.

Cali took it eagerly and practically downed the whole thing. "I hate these vampires…"

Sasha nodded and took a big sip of his drink. "Yeah I know how you feel." He took another sip as Cali drank the rest of his glass. Sasha looked at the bottle of scotch. He decided to do what Cali was doing. Making it last wouldn't get him anywhere. He downed the rest of his glass, planning on getting drunk. He grabbed the bottle of scotch. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed another bottle and handed it to Cali. They both set there glasses down and started drinking.

--

Minutes later, both Cali and Sasha where thoroughly drunk after drinking a couple bottles of alcohol. They sat together on the couch, closely, not talking but thinking.

Sasha was staring at the table through his glasses. _What does he want with me? Why does he want to help me so badly? _He thought to himself. He didn't know if Cali wanted something out of him. He pondered what it could be.

Cali wanted Sasha. He didn't know why, but he did. He didn't know how he wanted Sasha, either. Maybe since they were drunk he could get a kiss out of him. Seems like a good plan. "Sasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sasha looked at him strangely. His words where pretty slurred but he was sure he heard "can I kiss you" from him. He looked at the floor. _What could it hurt?_ He shrugged. "I guess so."

Cali smiled. Sasha lightly smiled back. Cali moved his face closer to his and slowly closed his eyes. Sasha did the same. Cali opened his mouth very slightly before their lips touched.

As their lips where locked, Sasha strangely took pleasure to the kiss. He felt his own lips opening sending them into an even more passionate kiss. He placed one of his hands on Cali's shoulder and the other on his waist. Cali did the same.

Cali started kissing harder. He felt like he could of Sasha was getting into it. He grasped Sasha's shirt and kissed faster and harder. Sasha saw nothing wrong with it.

Sasha pulled his body closer to Cali's and let passion flow out and lust flow in. Cali let it.

Cali let more lust, rather than passion, flow in. He removed his lips and positioned his head lower. He opened his mouth and pressed his lips up to Sasha's neck. Sasha moaned lightly.

Sasha clawed Cali's skin enjoying the kiss. What could it hurt? It was just a little kissing…

--

What can I say? I couldn't really help it…I swear…please don't flame me for this…but an actual SINGLE COMMENT WOULD BE NICE!!!

Love ya


	6. I've got a Dark Alleyway and a Bad Idea

Chapter Six: I've Got a Dark Alleyway and a Bad Idea That Say's You Should Shut Your Mouth

--

Sasha woke up from bed sore. Everything hurt. He woke up on the right side of the bed nearly falling off the edge. He pulled off the blankets and realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes. Where were his clothes?

What happened last night? He remembered drinking and he remembered a kiss. Oh-no…he got too drunk to remember what happened. He hated that. He hated it because when that happens normally it means extreme hangovers. He sighed heavily and sat up.

Where were his clothes?

Where was Cali?

_Uh-oh…_

He bit his lips slightly frightened. He looked to his left and sure enough Cali lay next to him sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. He was sleeping on his back, and his shirt was still off, though he was frightened to know if his pants where off as well. His big lips where closed as he slept and he breathed very lightly. He hardly made any noise. His black hair was messy and he had nail marks in his shoulder.

_What happened last night?!_

Sasha bit his lip. Did he and Cali…

He shuddered thinking about it. He rubbed his eyes and realized his glasses were off. He thought hard. _That could have happened. I__ could have gotten drunk and slept with Cali__…_

His stomach turned thinking about it. He didn't know why it disgusted him but for some reason it did.

Cali slightly moved in his sleep, before turning on his side facing Sasha. His big brown eyes opened slowly. He rubbed them before looking at Sasha. He smiled and muttered, "Morning."

Sasha looked away, frightened. _He remembers, and he doesn't regret it…that's not good…_ "Morning." He muttered, puzzled.

Cali's smile faded. He sat up next to him. "What's wrong?" Sasha shook his head. Cali looked down at his legs. "You don't remember do you?" He asked looking disappointed at Sasha.

Sasha shook his head. "No, I remember." He lied.

Cali looked down again. "No you don't…" He rubbed his eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, Sasha." He muttered. "It was my fault…just…forget about it…"

Sasha nodded. "I'm going to get dressed."

Cali nodded and lay down. He turned on his side, facing away from Sasha, exposing his scratched and scarred up back.

Sasha sighed irritated. It was obvious Cali was upset at him over something that wasn't his fault. "Oh, stop it, Cali!" He told him. "Stop being such a baby!" Cali said nothing. This angered him more. "Jeez, Cali! Get over it! It was a onetime thing!" He yelled, though Cali did nothing. Angrily, he raised his arm and hit Cali's shoulder.

Cali gasped in pain. He rolled over looking at him, angry. "I'm not upset!" He yelled back. "Get the hell off of my case!" He raised his metal arm and hit Sasha in the face with it.

Sasha fell over from the impact of the injury. He held the side of his face in pain. "Listen, Cali!" He yelled. "I don't give a shit about you! I'm only letting you stay here so you can get rid of these vampires!" Speaking of which he realized there was no longer spots where the teeth that came out yesterday. There were full on canine teeth, though they felt slightly sharp. He shrugged it off his shoulder for now. "I wouldn't care if you walked out and got killed by a serial killer! I hate you! So get over it! I will never love you!"

Cali balled his hand into a fist. "Fine!" He yelled. He quickly pulled on his pants, under the blanket and thrust himself off the bed. He walked through the door way slamming the door on his way out.

Sasha sighed. Who cares if he walks out of the house? Not him. He wanted him to leave by now. He was being an immature loser.

_Wait a sec__ond__…Cali can't walk out of the lab! What if he gets seen!?_

--

Cali's eyes watered. He couldn't stand it. He wanted Sasha but he couldn't have him. He didn't _love_ Sasha, but he couldn't stand to be without him. It wasn't _love._ He pondered it while heading to the door.

As soon as he placed his hand on the knob, it turned by itself and opened. On the other side of the door, Milla stood looking strangely at Cali. "You're crying. Is something wrong, Darling?" She asked sympathetically.

Cali shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying." He muttered. He smiled at noticed her expression changed more worried. "What's wrong with you?"

"Cali! Don't leave!" Sasha called from behind them, now fully dressed.

Milla ran to Sasha, surprised, ignoring Cali. "Sasha! Something terrible happened!" She gushed sadly into his arms.

Sasha held her with a worried look on his face. "What happened? How terrible?"

"Very terrible, Darling." She grabbed his coat with her little dainty fingers and started to cry. "Someone kidnapped Coach Oleander!" She exclaimed.

Sasha held her lovingly.

Cali snickered.

They looked at him questionably.

Cali's smile faded. "I mean. That is terrible." He lied, convincingly. "That's as awful as kisses on the necks of best friends." He looked at Sasha as Milla looked away from him. He gave a mocking look at him.

Sasha stuck his tongue out, immaturely. "Who told you, Darling?" Sasha asked Milla.

Milla sobbed lightly. "We got a note from somebody named 'William'." Cali and Sasha looked at each other giving the other worried looks. "I have the note. Who is this 'William'?" Milla pulled out a folded piece of paper from her little purse and handed it to Sasha.

Sasha opened it. The words were in a grass green ink and they were all in cursive. Cali walked over to him and read over his shoulder. "Dear Psychonauts, I bet you've noticed something missing. That's right, I have Coach Oleander, and I'm not prepared to give him up unless you bring me Agent Sasha Nein. Anyone else you sent will be killed. Send him to the alleyway. Love, William"

Cali shrugged and looked at Sasha. "The alleyway?"

Sasha nodded not taking his eyes off of the paper. "I know where he's talking about."

"Who is this Sasha?" Milla asked. Sasha said nothing. Milla got angry. "What are you not telling me? Who is William?" She balled her hands into fists and moved out of the way of Sasha's sheltering arms. "Who is William?!"

Cali snickered. "Do you really want us to tell you?"

"Yes! For the last time, tell me!" She yelled angrily. She stared at Sasha with such fury and worrisome in her eyes that he'd never seen before, and it slightly scared him.

He sighed and said, "I got into a bad fight with a young boy down there named William." He confessed, slightly lying. "He's had this grudge with me ever since."

Milla crossed her arms. "Well, if he's just a young boy, maybe we can take him down."

"Oh no you can't." Cali cut in and was soon back-handed, slapped in the arm by Sasha. Cali ignored him. "He's pretty frightening. Just let Sasha and I go and get Oleander."

Sasha shook his head at Cali. "You can't come! He says anyone I bring he will kill!"

Cali shrugged and narrowed his eyes. "What do you care?"

Sasha raised his eyebrows high above his glasses. "I care a lot!" He only managed. He wanted to say Cali was is friend and was helping him but nothing else came out.

Cali crosses his arm and metal arm together. "That's a large step from 'I hope you get killed by a serial killer!" He exclaimed.

Sasha balled his hands into fist, still holding the note. "I didn't mean it!" He practically yelled.

Cali stomped his foot. "You just said you don't care about me and I was only here to get rid of these vampires! You said you hated me and that you would never love me!!" He yelled at him.

"Vampires!?" Milla asked in disbelief. "Love!?"

Sasha crossed his arms. He looked at Milla nervously then back at Cali. "I didn't mean that." He sighed. "I do care about you Caligosto." He said calmly and cool. He shifted his wait to his right leg and waited for Cali to say something.

Cali's large lips parted slightly to say something, but nothing came out. He sighed after a moment of silence. "I still coming with you." He slightly smiled.

Sasha turned his back and began walking to his bedroom. "No you're not!" He told him keeping a straight face.

Cali followed him. "Yes I am!"

"No you're not!" The door slammed.

"Yes I am!" He yelled from behind the door. Cali walked back to the couch smiling. He looked at Milla and smiled comfortably. "Don't worry." He grabbed her hand and sat her on the couch next to him, "We'll sort this whole thing out." He nodded at her and caressed her hand lightly with his thumb, in a comforting way.

Milla smiled at him. "You know, you really did change." She said looking at him straight in the eye.

Cali shrugged. "Yeah it was for Sasha's sake." He sighed and kicked his feet onto the couch, sitting on them. "You really like him don't you?"

"What?"

"I know you do." He smiled cunningly at her. "He's a good guy…sometimes…"

"What do you mean by sometimes?"

"Eh, he can be a jerk sometimes, just forget about it." He laughed lightly. "He likes you too."

"Did he say that?"

"Umm…yeah…" He muttered. A "true lie". That's what he'd call it. "Just trust me…" He smiled and licked his lips. "So, you want to know the truth about William?"

"Will you tell me?"

"Totally." He sighed, smiling. "He bites."

"What?"

"That's all you need to know. You don't want to mess with him." He looked at the Sasha's bedroom door and no one came out. "I think I met him once, but I didn't know his name…he got into a fight with me too."

Milla narrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I'll remember that." She sighed at him. "You guys aren't telling me something."

Cali widened his eyebrows and nodded. "You'll find out soon enough." He looked at the door impatiently then back at Milla. "Just kiss Sasha, but be careful with your tongue." He stuck his long tongue jokingly, and then placed it back in his mouth.

At that moment, Sasha walked back in. His hair was brushed and he was wearing his striped sweater. He walked over to them and sighed, with a straight face. "What are we going to do?"

Milla looked at Cali than back at Sasha. "I guess it's up to you two." She sighed. She couldn't take the boys at the moment. They wouldn't tell her anything and she didn't believe Sasha when he said William was just "some guy he got in a fight with".

Sasha looked at Cali. "You can't come Cali." He told him. His eyes shifted to Cali's determined brown eyes. He licked his lips. "I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

Cali sighed at him and gave him an almost sarcastic look. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He muttered. "And it won't if you let me come. I know how to deal with this guy! I swear I'll be careful."

"No, Caligasto." He answered simply.

"Yes, Alexander." Cali answered back.

"Caligasto? Alexander?" Milla gave them strange looks. "Why are you using whole first name bases?"

Sasha looked at her quizzically.

Cali opened his mouth to talk and then closed it, thinking. "I…don't know." He answered. He smiled at Milla. "What's your full name?"

Milla rolled her eyes and then looked at Sasha. She couldn't stand it. They were way too attached. What was the answer? If she ever called Sasha "Alexander" he would immediately ask her to call him Sasha. She suddenly got angry. "Why are you two so in love with each other?"

Sasha looked frightened.

Cali laughed. He stood up off the couch and walked over to Sasha. He placed his hand on Sasha's chest and sighed dramatically. "Because we were _so_ meant to be!" He joked.

Sasha sighed and pushed him so hard that he fell to the ground on his elbow. "Ignore him, Milla. What do you mean in love with each other? I don't love him, I would never love him!"

Cali stood up. "And there it is again!"

Sasha pushed Cali to the ground again.

Milla sighed angrily. "Whatever forget about it." She stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to head quarters, you two figure this out." She walked out the door and slammed it.

Cali's eyes widened. "She's so jealous."

"Of what?" Sasha looked at him frightened.

"Of us!" Cali laughed. "Of our friendship!"

Sasha sighed angrily. "Listen Cali, can we not consider ourselves as 'friends'?"

Cali's smile faded. Why not? Why did he not want to be friends? Was is something he said? He looked at the floor. "Uh…sure…" With as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could conjure, which wasn't a lot. There was an awkward silence between the two before Cali sighed quietly through his nose. "Aren't you supposed to do you're stupid vampire thing?"

Sasha looked at him. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. Why would I? You didn't want me to." Another silence. "Now go away." He sat forcibly on the couch and turned his head to the off TV.

Sasha sighed and walked to his room. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He was so angry at himself. He lied down on his side and then pressed his face into the pillow. It smelled like Cali. That sweet smell of grass and lake water. He didn't know why he couldn't get him out of his mind. He hated it. He hated himself. He hated himself for sleeping with Cali, for getting mad at him, then losing him as a friend, the only friend he had. Then he hated himself for making Milla mad. He hated himself.

He hated himself, badly.

Bad enough to do something about.

Something drastic.

Something to stop the vampires for hurting the camp.

Something just as bad as he was.


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Chapter Seven: Seven Minutes in Heaven

--

Sasha stood up, out of his bed and walked over to his dark wooded dresser drawers. He opened the top drawer, that opened smoothly and took out something he hadn't used since the last letter he'd gotten, which was months ago.

In his gloved hand, he held a small, sliver razor in his palm. He used it to open letters to make a nice long clean slit because he didn't like the unorganized tearing. He ran his protected finger across the edge of the razor and found it was sharp and small, just what he needed.

_Bad Sasha, you can't do this!_ His mind screamed at him, and then seconds later it screamed, _God damn it Sasha! Why the hell do you have to be so stupid!? Kill yourself you stupid, selfish asshole!_ He didn't know what to do. He knew he shouldn't, but he knew it was the best way. He knew if he was gone, the vampires would be gone, and then no one at the camp would be hurt and he wouldn't have to live with Milla and Cali being mad at him.

He took both his gloves off and placed the razor in his right hand, nervously and soaked in a mental land of self pity. He held the razor a centimeter above his left wrist, shakily. _You can do it, Sasha. Everyone hates you anyway, what's the point of hanging around?_

He slowly pressed the razor into his skin, not dragging it at all, but pushing. His once clenched teeth became lose as he felt the felt the sting of the little metal piece. It hurt. He felt the warm blood ooze down his wrist, slowly, and oddly, it satisfied him for a moment. He wanted the pain caused on him that he caused to other people. It was his fault why should anyone else care?

As soon as he pulled the razor a centimeter across his skin, his mind screamed, _Sasha! Stop! There are other ways!_ _You are not the desperate type! _And just with that, he pulled the razor away, staring at the cut moving slightly downward, near all the veins.

There were other ways. He grabbed a small, white handkerchief off his dresser and wrapped it around his wrist, tying it tight, but not tight enough to cut off his circulation. The cut burned and stung on his wrist but he fought through the pain contemplating on his old thoughts he just recycled. Doing so, he came to the conclusion that he needed to stop these vampires, physically. First off, he needed to apologize to his friend.

He slumped out into the living room, in pain to find a strange sight. Cali was not there. Extremely strange…

He walked into the kitchen. Still no Cali. He walked into the lab. Still no Cali. He walked into the bathroom. Still no Cali.

_Uh-oh._



He ran into the "living room", frantically looking for a sign on where he was. He ran his hands across the couch looking for a note or a letter or a small sign of where he could have run off to because, obviously he was not in Sasha's room. He must've have left. But what if he was seen? What if a Psychonaut had found him? What if he was going to tell Milla?

He frantically searched the coffee table, looking for a sign, flipping organized papers he put there, and in which, he found a note that read, "EX-FRIEND, YOU GO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN, AND I'LL GO GET KILLED BY A SERIAL KILLER, CALI. P.S. I'LL DO MY BEST TO SAVE MORRY".

Sasha's heart stopped for a second.

He shoved the letter into his back pocket and ran out of the lab to the campsite. It was a bright day, luckily he had his glasses. It looked as if it was about noon. Strange, he didn't look at the clock at all. He walked down the path way and decided he needed to find Milla. He thought headquarters would be his best bet.

He walked into HQ and found Milla and Agent Ford Cruller standing a couple feet away from each other, on the platform and talking.

"Speak of the devil…" Cruller muttered, quietly, but not quietly enough. He stood looking at Sasha with a straight face in his normal Psychonauts suit, with his arms crossed.

Milla smiled lightly at him. She wore a bright pink and orange dress that was skin tight and had little spaghetti straps. She long golden hoops dangled from her ears to help notice she was wearing a matching golden necklace. "Hello Darling, we were just talking at you." She told him politely.

Sasha narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Oh really?" He asked a little more worried than anything else.

Milla nodded at him and her long brown hair moved with her. "Oh, it was nothing, Darling."

Sasha nodded, even though he didn't believe that. "Um, Agent Vodello," He mumbled trying to sound professional. "Could you talk to me alone for a moment? Please?" He took her arm and muttered quickly, "It's about Cali!"

Cruller lifted his finger as if to declare something, which he did. "There's nothing you can tell her that you can't tell me Sasha." He told him. He nodded at him and smiled lightly.

Sasha clenched his teeth. Yeah there was, but what could he tell him? That Cali, the evil insane dentist was staying at his lab and disappeared? Or that he just turned into a vampire? He sighed. "Oh, never mind." He muttered through his stressed teeth and stormed out.

"Sasha, wait!" Milla called from behind him. Sasha did no such thing.



Minutes later, found himself running outside of the campgrounds, and into the place he found himself in the beginning…

The Alleyway.

He slowed his pace, realizing he didn't exactly know where he was. He walked straight and didn't stop. It was a morning, but it looked extremely dark in the Alleyway, almost as if it was night, even though it was more like the afternoon. Maybe that's why pretty little vampire boy hung out here because it was always dark.

Moments later, he came across a sight that looked familiar. It was the same place he was bit by that pretty, not handsome, young man.

He looked around and saw a familiar face, tied up in rope and sat on the floor. That face was the face of Coach Oleander. He had a bruise on his right eye and a scratch on his left cheek. Sasha's eyes lit up behind his glasses and he knelt down to his said. "Coach Oleander." He muttered shaking his shoulders, to make him conscious.

The Coach's eyes opened but looked frightful, staring behind Sasha. "Look out!" He muttered, hoarsely.

Sasha looked behind him and saw the face of a beautiful boy, going for his neck again. That beautiful boy was William.

William looked up at him with a sinister, feminine smile. He pushed his brunette, flowing hair behind his ears and giggled, evilly. "Looking for some things?" He asked, slightly whistling his S's, which somehow added to the evilness.

Sasha shook his head, no, in pity. "Where is Cali?" As soon as he asked that he noticed William was holding something in his arms. Something blue. Something that looked a lot like Cali. Sasha opened his mouth as Cali was being held by the arm, not moving, but looking angry. "What are you going to do to him?"

William shrugged. "Probably kill him." He said cutely. "Unless you're willing to change that."

Sasha narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "What do I have to do?"

William smiled wider. He looked at Oleander. His perfect, pretty eyebrows heightened. "Kill him." He gave a gesture to the Coach. "Then you can have your boyfriend back."

Sasha was too angry and too worried to point out that a) he would never kill anyone and b) Cali was not his boyfriend. He looked at Morry who gave a frightened look. Looking back at the vampire boy he muttered, "I wouldn't kill anything."



Cali nodded. "You wouldn't," He muttered to Sasha. "But he would." He gestured to the pretty boy standing next to him and holding him.

William looked at Cali, with a look of what seemed like sarcastic shock. "Caligosto!" He sounded surprised. "Now why on earth would you say that?"

Cali shrugged. "I dunno, because it's easier to get a meal by killing." He raised his eyebrows. "And you're kind of vampire is pure evil."

William's surprised look faded. "How do you know so much?" He demanded angrily.

Cali gave a straight face. "I've watched you, all of you. And I know how you seduce people."

William kissed Cali's cheek. "By what do you mean?" He whispered, loud enough that Sasha could hear. "I wouldn't seduce anyone." Here he kissed Cali's cheek again, down to his neck and pressed his lips there.

Cali's eyes closed, in pleasure and his mouth opened slightly.

Sasha stood in shock, not knowing what to do, or if he should do something. He ran is fingers threw his short black hair and looked to the floor, slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly, Cali moved away before anything else could happen. "No!" He exclaimed. "I will not be turned into one of your kind!"

William sighed. "Oh who ever said that?" He said sweetly. His cute face faded into an angry one. "You're dinner." Here, he quickly moved his head to Cali's neck, holding his arm, and his metal arm. His brown hair fell into his pretty face as he quickened his pace.

Cali struggled, unsuccessfully, to get away. He pushed and shoved, thinking the little boy wouldn't be hard to knock down, but looks can be deceiving. He held Cali's arms with such force, he dug his pretty nails into the real one. Cali couldn't help but to stop moving and give up but as soon as he almost lost hope, Sasha psi-blasted the beautiful vampire away from Cali.

Sasha grabbed Cali's arm and pulled him close to his chest. "Don't hurt my friend." He said sternly.

William stood up and crossed his arms at his chest. "Fine. I'll hurt my bait." He sighed, before giggling evilly. "You know, he wasn't going to be a meal, Coach Oleander, just someone to help you here. But now that you don't want me to kill your best friend, I guess I have no choice, unless you want to change your mind?"

Sasha stood in shock with his mouth open slightly. Kill Coach Oleander or kill Cali? That was a tough decision. He couldn't have him kill the Coach because the Psychonauts would think badly 

of him, though he couldn't let him kill Cali because Cali was his friend…or he was going to be his friend once they made up.

He sighed looking at William now. He's shocked expression changed to a morose look and than a blank, not caring one. "Kill him." He figured he really wouldn't hurt Cali. There was no such thing as "pure" evil…right?

William sighed and shifted his eyes to the sky, dramatically. "Oh, if you want me too." He muttered and put one hand on Cali's hip.

He was leaned to Cali and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out until seconds later. "Stop! Yikes!" He struggled away and William tightened his grip. "Stop him Sasha! I don't mean to be selfish but, FUCK OLEANDER!" He freaked out and William went to his neck.

Oleander sneered at him with his little angry face. "Jeez, you're nice, old partner." He spat sarcastically.

Sasha pushed the little vampire away as hard as he could and grabbed Cali away again. "Okay listen, how about we have no killing today?" He asked, saying the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Williams hazel eyes turned to Sasha. "Fine." He muttered then looked at his glasses puzzled. "Oh Agent Nein?" He cooed walked towards him, with every feminine bounce in his step. "What do you hide behind those square glasses of yours?" He asked seductively and placed his hands daintily on the rims.

Sasha tried to pull back but William stopped him. "Please don't." He begged.

William sighed dramatically. He flipped his long brown hair out of his Hazel eyes and giggled. "Oh if you don't want me too." He shifted his eyes to the floor and his arms shifted behinds his back. "What do you have to hide? I'm sure your eyes are beautiful." He placed his hands on Sasha's shoulders as he stated his comment.

Sasha shook his head. "Just leave it alone." He looked back at Oleander who had a look between anger and fright.

Cali sat down next to Oleander and smiled at him. "Nice seeing you again old partner." He greeted nicely. "I'm sure you remember me, let me help you out of these." Here he struggled to untie the ropes around Oleanders arms and waist.

William took his eyes off of Sasha and moved his eyes to Cali and the Coach. He flicked his wrist at them and Cali flung out of the way on his back.

The Coach looked furious. "Let me go, you faggot!" He yelled to the beautiful vampire.



William raised a perfect shaped eyebrow, angry at his hurtful words, and shook his head. "I would be careful on what you say." He told him. "You know, the word 'faggot' hurts more people then you know." He paused and half smiled with his feminine lips. "Two of them happen to be your partners or have been your partner." He shifted his hazel eyes to Sasha and Cali.

Cali sat up with his real arm on his neck, under his long black hair and called, "Half gay!" He declared. "I'm bisexual, meaning I like girls too! And the same goes for Sasha!"

Sasha blushed and said nothing.

Coach Oleander looked at both of them amazed. "You are?" He asked, as his angered face faded into a puzzled and even slightly frightened one. He watched Cali nod and he looked at Sasha. "Really?"

Sasha looked at William and shook his head in pity. "You evil thing, let us go! Leave us alone!" He yelled.

William shook his head back. "I don't think I will." He giggled evilly and glided over to Cali, gracefully. He elegantly lifted his arm in front of Cali's face and helped him stand up. He put his arms around Cali's neck and started playing with Cali's hair still with poise.

Suddenly he started singing. He wasn't singing anything; it was just in a form of nicely put together hums. He started singing louder and as he did Cali, Sasha and Oleander became entranced. His voice was beautiful. His voice was so beautiful and so exquisite they couldn't look away.

After a while, William's eyes winded with glee and he smiled happily. He stopped singing and decided it was a perfect time to pounce on Cali. He quickly placed his mouth on the insane dentist's neck.

Suddenly, a light, from behind them came up and a roaring of an engine interrupted William's moment.

William looked back frightened and then looked at Sasha narrowing his eyes. "This isn't over." He muttered and drifted into the darkness, mysteriously.

The car stopped and familiar faces, Sasha never thought he would be happier to see on a regular basis, stepped out. Head Psychonaut Truman Zanotto and Agent Vodello came out in formation with two fingers pressed with on their temples and two out in front of them.

Milla's eyes widened when she saw Coach Oleander. "Morceau!" She took her fingers off her temples and ran over to him.

Truman looked at Sasha and then looked at Cali. He quickly put his fingers to his temple and lifted his other fingers up towards him.



Cali lifted his hand and his metal arm frightened. _Friggin' Psychonauts._ He widened his eyes. "I come in peace." He called to him. "In other words, I am not insane!" He kept his hands up and bit his full lips.

Sasha looked at Truman who was seconds away from psi-blasting Cali. He ran over to him and shoved his arm down. "Don't! He's a friend!" He told him. There was an utter silence between the both of them for a while. Then Sasha muttered, "What are you doing here?"

Truman sighed. "I was called by Agent Vodello." He explained. "She said she was worried about you and she told me about…uh…Cali…" He looked at Cali who kept his arms up in the air.

Sasha nodded. "Oh…yeah…" He said nothing slightly embarrassed and worried at the same time. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about him before." He apologized. "I was going to say something, but I didn't want anyone to think he was insane…" He sighed. "I ran some tests and he's not, he's actually completely normal now…" Lying is fine when it's about a friend…right? He didn't believe Cali was insane, it's just he couldn't really prove it either.

Truman nodded. "It's alright." He replied. "I believe you."

"Oh you're hurt, Darling!" Milla said to Oleander, who was now completely out of his restraints. "I'll get a bandage." She waltzed over to the car and maneuvered behind it to the back. She opened the trunk, looking for a first aid kit, and gasped at what she found. "Razputin! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. "I told you to stay back at the camp!"

Raz stood up out of the car and placed his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Agent Vodello." He apologized, sweetly. "I wanted to come with you and go on a real Psychonauts mission." Here he looked over at Sasha, who was stand next to Cali and he screamed. "What are you doing alive!" He yelled and pointed at Cali.

Cali crossed his arms and muttered. "What are _you_ doing alive you little brat." He replied and Sasha pushed him to the ground.

Sasha shook his head. "He's as harmless as a fly." He told Raz.

Oleander shook his head as well. "You know flies spread diseases." He informed.

Cali rolled his eyes.

Truman sighed. "Let's all get back to the Headquarters." He muttered.

Raz looked amazed. "Harmless? He tried to kill me and my friends!"

Cali sighed dramatically. "Not kill, just take your brains. Jeez." He looked around at everyone who looked worried. "Well, it doesn't matter because I'm not doing that anymore."



Sasha sighed. He ran his fingers, wearing his gloves over his slit wrist, hoping no one would notice. He shifted his oddly colored eyes to Cali who was giving Raz a sarcastic look. _Okay,_ he thought to himself, _Time to save the poor boy._ "Cali." He called. Cali looked over. "C'mon." He beckoned him over and he followed.

Sasha watched Truman walk into the front seat of the large car, not truck, not van, but car. He looked over at Milla. She sighed at Raz. Raz looked at the floor and then to Cali. Cali sneered at him and Raz sneered back. Cali looked back at Sasha puzzled. Sasha shrugged and walked into the backseat of the car.

Milla walked to the passenger's side of the car and climbed in.

Cali sneered at the boy standing near him. He sighed and walked himself and Raz to the car, helping him climb into the back seat, on the other side of Sasha, who was sitting in the middle.

Cali sat next to Sasha and buckled himself in. He raised his eyebrows and moved his face closer to Sasha's. He practically pressed his full lips up to his ear whispering, "Are you going to tell them?"

Sasha sighed. He nodded. "Yeah." _Now, where am I going to begin?_

--

Yeah, it's more descriptive then other chapters. I love William so far. What about you guys?


End file.
